Yup
by Caelestin
Summary: So what happens afterwards? A continuation of the Pokemon Special series. Well... My version at least. GuriBuru. Oldrivalshipping, Specialshipping, and slight MangaQuestshipping.
1. Nostalgia

So, I've been reading Pokémon Special fanfics again and this one plot just came into my head. I still haven't finalized the plot though so feel free to give me suggestions. I'd love to implement your ideas into this. After all, I'm not just writing this for myself but also for everyone out there who likes Pokémon Special just as much as I do to enjoy as well. If I do choose to add in your idea, I'll be sure to credit you at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way.

* * *

Viridian City Gym, Green's POV

Green woke up early like any other day. _Ugh… Hopefully today there'll be tougher kids to battle. _He sighed as he sat himself down to a cup of bitter coffee, just the way he liked it. Strong. It's been about two months since all the hubble-bubble of world destruction had died down. And for once, Green was relieved to be free from duty. He was Viridian's gym leader for 4 years now. Almost 5. Yet, he was still only 22. Many called him a genius, a prodigy. But he knew better. Green was Green and he knew his limits. He got to where he was today through hard work and he was proud of it.

Bizp bizp. He glanced around the room for his cellphone. _Oh yeah, I left it in the living room._

Yesterday was a busy day. It seemed that the closer the Indigo League Conference was, the more challenges he got. The league was like an on and off button. When it came around for the start of the Indigo League, it was like open season for the Kanto gyms. And, of course, Viridian was the last stop to the league, seeing as how it was situated so close to it.

Many trainers left his gym for last since they all knew that Green never went easy on his challengers. _IF they wanted to get to the league, then they'd have to get through me._ Green figured that if they couldn't get through him, then they'd be better off not participating in the league anyways. _Pfft, harsh? If they can't get through me, then there's no way that they'll even come close to beating __**him**__, yet alone him__** and**__ the Elite 4._

With this thought in mind, Green picked up his phone from the living room's coffee table and groaned at the first glance of the caller ID. Yup, none other than the royal pain. _Why'd I give her my number anyways? I don't know…Maybe because I ended up dating her?_ But that was a story for another time.-Click- '_OMG OMG GREENNNNNN GUESS WHAT?! RED FINALLY ASKED HER~! 3 OOOH I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW'_

Green smirked at this. Looks like the guy finally got the nerve to pop the question. _Took him long enough. He's had that thing rusting in his pocket for too long. _He chuckled to himself. You see, Green had been the first one to know of Red's plan's. Yes Red's. The current Kanto Champion. Number one strongest trainer in the region of Kanto, maybe even in the other 4 regions as well. And Green just so happened to be said trainer's best friend and rival of 11 years. _Wow, it's already been 11 years? _He chuckled to himself. Looking back on it all, it _had _been quite the ride. All those adventures and dangerous situations. Green thought to himself once again on how relieved he was to be back where he belonged with everything in normal order.

Anyways, going back to the matter at hand, it was now known that Red had finally proposed to Yellow. Naturally, since Green was Red's best buddy, Red had gone to Green for help as soon as he was determined to go through with it. Red had dragged Green all around the Celadon Department Store for the perfect ring. It was ridiculous. Well… at least in Green's point of view it was. But Green was truly happy for his friend. He remembered when Blue had to force them together after much nudging and matchmaking. That was a part that he was forcefully dragged into as well, something he wasn't so keen on remembering. Oh the things he does for his friends. _Pesky woman._

Talking about the number one mischief maker, she was supposed to be meeting him later that day at the café down in Viridian's market square for lunch. Indeed, they had been dating for 2 years now. Amazing really. He never could understand how they ended up tied down to the other. To think that he'd end up with that obnoxious woman who was sometimes too childish for her own good just left him baffled. Green just shook his head and laughed. He'd gotten used to her antics by now. Though sometimes, she still left him speechless.

If he remembered correctly, Blue should be on her way back from work. She was assigned to check on the Global World Trading System down in Goldenrod. Ever since Blue started dating him, she'd been working as an ambassador/assistant for his Gramps. As of now, she was working with Bill, Daisy, and Silver on the GWTS. Silver was currently stationed at Jubilife where the other GWTS was located. With her evolution knowledge and his trading knowledge, they made a great team working on a Pokémon trade system, in this case, the GWTS.

_Hm... She should be taking the 7am Magnet Train. That means she'd arrive in Saffron at around 10am. Then she'd have to fly here which shouldn't take too long. We planned to meet at 12pm so she should make it in time. _Green eyed the clock. _7:45am.._

_I guess I should get dressed and open the gym up soon. Might as well open up early to get done early. _The gym opened at 9am each morning. But Green decided that opening up at 8am wouldn't these days, what with the league, there was always someone waiting on him to open up.

Green went back up to his room to change into more presentable garments than his traditional forest green and black striped boxers. Hey, if you're living alone then why not? He pulled on a black tank with a dark green cardigan to go on top along with faded blue jeans. When you're named after a color, it's hard not to end up becoming the color. He laughed at this and looked into the mirror after he pulled on a pair of Eevee socks. He looked into the mirror and tried to fix his tousled bed hair to no avail. _I never could get that to stay put. _He thought with a raised brow. Satisfied that he had a presentable look, he jogged past the living room and down the stairs to the gym lobby. Yeah, that's right. His house is the second story of his gym. Pretty convenient right?

Outside the gym doors, was no doubt a trainer anxiously waiting for the gym to open up. Green made his way to his rightful spot at the head of the Gym and his coworkers were already stationed where they should be. Every gym leader needs some gym trainers to serve as an obstacle to get to the actual Leader. It was league protocol. Green nodded to one of his first gym trainers to signal the gym as open. As he walked down to his post, he greeted his gym members that he had grown to be fond of. They smiled back in return as they knew he wanted to start early and get a head start.

It was common knowledge that he was meeting Blue today. Blue had visited the gym on more than one occasion. And every time she did, the gym seemed to brighten up with energy. After a while, the trainers warmed up to her and now they knew when she'd be visiting as their Gym leader would start the gym early to close early. Today just happened to be one of those days.

It was a weekend, a Saturday to be specific, and normally Gyms close on the weekends, however Green was a hard worker. He chose to open for select hours during the weekends since it was almost time for the Pokémon League and all.

The first challenger entered the gym with a bounce to his step. You could tell by his facial expression that he was nervous. After all, Green's gym was unique. Most gyms are specialized to one type only. Take Misty for example. Her Cerulean gym is known to be a water type only gym. However, Green chose to be well-rounded. He didn't want challengers to come in with a type advantage over all the gym's Pokémon. This is why he chose a multi-faceted gym. Yup, it was going to be a tough challenge. Just the way Green liked it.

* * *

Hope this was a decent chapter. R&R to keep me updated on your thoughts. I'll try to post the next one up tomorrow. Yeah... This is my first story.


	2. Paparazzi

I made up the ages for the dexholders. Not really sure how old they are in comparison to each other. But… Let's just go with this yeah?

**Green, Red, Blue – 22**

**Yellow – 21**

**Gold, Crystal, Silver – 20**

**Sapphire and Ruby – 18**

**Emerald – 14**

**Pearl, Diamond, Platina – 16**

Other things that you might want to know:

1) Lance isn't evil in this story. Nor are Bruno and Koga (but you'd know that already if you got to that part in the manga). This is only because Lance is my second favorite Champion. My first was Steven Stone. Idk why. He's pretty cute if you ask me. You should check out the remix version of his and Wallace's champion theme song. Just type in youtube with this after the com and the slash. watch?v=iUZvFtvh9F8

2) I haven't finished reading the Sinnoh arc so I don't know much on Pearl, Diamond, and Platina. Feel free to fill me in.

3) Yes, I know that the ages aren't accurate. But I couldn't find a way around it, so I ended up making up the ages. For example, Green was Gym Leader way before the age of 18 (14 in fact, thank you xxxDreamingflowerxxx for the the correct information!) Sorry): but I think I'm just going to keep him at age 22. I keep editing the previous chapter as I modify this one. So yeah... Hehe...

***There's just not enough Pokemon Adventures (aka Pokemon Special) fanfictions out there! I swear I've read them all already! Well... At least all the good ones.

Hm… I planned to do a chapter a day, but obviously that didn't work out too well. Sorry, I ended up being busy. But I'll try my best to get up as many chapters up as time permits. So _Yup _(: here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in anyway.**

* * *

Goldenrod City – Magnet Train, Blue's POV

Blue was on her way to Saffron by the time she found out about Red and Yellow's engagement. She immediately texted Green the news. Apparently, he had asked her the question after work in the Indigo Plateau lobby. _Way to be inconspicuous, ahahaha. _It was all over the news! _Poor Yellow, I bet she's freaking out right now. _That's aside the point. Red sure knew how to make a show. Who else would propose in front of various people in the Pokémon Center of the Indigo Plateau? _Well… They DO work there together so I suppose it was inevitable. Red's so busy nowadays acting as Kanto Champion._ Blue hummed to herself in thought as she looked forward to her day today.

_Yayyyy! I'm meeting my cuddlykins today! _If Green were to hear what she calls him in her thoughts, it'd be a disaster. There was a glint in her eye as she started to plan out her day with him. _I want to go meet Red and Yellow pronto. They should be in their house at Viridian, and they're probably hiding from the cameras and reporters. _Blue laughed out loud which caused the surrounding train passengers to give her that awkward look. But Blue wasn't fazed by this at all. In fact, nothing really bothers her. She's so nonchalant about most things.

As to why she was on her way to Saffron… Well, she just finished working with her lovely little bro, or… at least that's what she calls her relationship with Silver. Not that he minds. Talking about Silver… He's been working at Jubilife's Global Trade Station. This was the reason why Blue ended up in Goldenrod. She was at the other GTS–which, of course, is located in none other than Goldenrod–working with Bill.

With her knowledge of Pokémon evolution and Silver's skill in Pokémon trade, they were able to come up with a lot of different ways on how Pokémon evolve through the use of a trade link. Professor Oak was ecstatic at the news on the completion of the GTS. Now you could not only trade Pokémon in your region but to anywhere and anyone on the other 4 regions. It was quite the accomplishment to say the least.

-Ding!- 'We have arrived at Saffron City in Kanto. The exit is to your left. Thank you for riding the Magnet Train and have a nice day,' said the train attendant.

Blue strolled past the sliding doors of the train and out into the Saffron subway. She checked her Pokéwatch. It was only 9:45am. _Haha yes! 15 minutes early for a change. Guess I'll stop by Red and Yellow's place before I go meet up with Green. _"Come on out Jiggly!"

**Meanwhile…**

-flash- "Sir! A picture for the camera please!" –flash flash– "Smile, miss!" –flash– "Now that you're engaged, what do you plan on doing?" –flash– "When's the big day?" –flash flash– "Yellow's a lovely lady! Nice catch Mr. Champion!"

–glare–

_Ohh… That's IT! _Red grabbed Yellow's hand and started racing for the house entrance. Ever since they touched ground in Viridian, the press had been onto them like vultures swooping on their dead meat. And that's exactly what Red felt like right now. Dead meat. He knew that proposing in public was a bad idea. He just knew. But nooooo! He had to be dramatic and get down on one knee at the Plateau of all places. _It was worth it though. _–smile– _The look on her face was priceless. That's all that I needed ha! _With that, Red finally pushed past all the media and dragged Yellow, who was ducking under his jacket, into their house.

"I've never felt so shell-shocked," blushed Yellow, "it's embarrassing." Red smiled, "It's 'kay Yels, they're just too curious for their own good. I won't let them get to you." It was around this time that Red realized he was still holding her hand. It brushed against a cool and jagged object. The ring. Oh yes, the ring. It was a 14k white gold band with 3 princess-cut white diamonds placed adjacent to each other in a line. The inside of the ring had the word '_Orange_' engraved into the delicate band. It was symbolic of their "1-ship". After all, Red and Yellow mixed together made Orange. Simply stunning.

Yellow and Red smiled to each other at the accidental contact. "I can't believe we're engaged," said Yellow. "I know, me too," replied Red, "it seems like just yesterday that I thought you were a boy!" Red laughed at this while Yellow huffed in playful annoyance. Noticing this Red adds, "If it makes you feel any better. I thought you were one _really _cute boy!" Yellow cracked up at this. "I'm glad you're not into that kind of thing," giggled Yellow. Red's eyes widened at this. "Yellow! I'm not _gay!_" he protested. The girl, or should I say lady, waved him off. "Sureeeeee!~" Red just rolled his eyes and smiled.

-ring ring… ring ring…-

Red took out his Pokégear. "Hello?" answered Red. "Hey! It's Blue. Are you guys at home right now?" she asked. "Oh hey Blue! Yeah we just got back from the League. What's up?" he said back. Yellow's face lit up at the mention of Blue. Blue was like an older sister to Yellow. They were inseparable when they were together. Not only sisters, but best friends. Yellow already knew who she would ask to be her maid of honor. "Oh nothing~ Just wanted to let you guys know that I plan on stopping by! Like in… 5 minutes or so," she said nonchalantly. "Oh okay…" said Red in a trance… -beep-

"Wait what?! 5 minutes?" shouted Red, "Hello?" But it was too late. Blue had already hung up. "What's wrong?" asked Yellow curiously, "what did Blue say?" "Uh… I think Blue just invited herself over," said Red. "That's great! I have a lot to catch up on with her. Ohh! Like all the wedding plans," said Yellow ecstatically. Red just hunched at this.

"Is everything alright?" asked Yellow worriedly. "Nah, you have fun okay?" "Oh… I get it, you wanted to spend alone time huh?" laughed Yellow, "awwww Red, don't worry. If you think about it, we'll have all the time in the world. The rest of our life together in fact." Yellow went up and gave him a cozy hug. She timidly put their foreheads together. "All the time in the world," she whispered. Red hummed in agreement.

Ruby red met golden yellow.

Yellow closed her eyes.

Red inched forward.

And forward.

Only millimeters apart…

And then…

...

...

...

..

.

-BAM!-

"I'm here!" exclaimed a giddy Blue.

(o.o)_(o.o)

…

"Ooooh sorry! I'll just go back outside. You two just finish whatever you were doing!~" whistled Blue.

(._.')_(o/ / /o)

After another pause, Red finally regained enough of his senses to call Blue back in. When Red opened the door, he found Blue on her Pokégear talking to Green.

-**Green's POV**-

"So let me get this straight. You got to Saffron early and decided that a change of plans would be better? So now you want me to meet up with you guys?" There was a bunch of muffled responses on the other end. Something along the lines of… yeah, uh-huh, and hurry. Green sighed in exasperation. "Alright. Be right there." He hung up and closed the gym as the last challenger made their way out. _Time to go visit the newly engaged couple… Plus Blue._

**-In a cozy house…-**

"So I was thinking that we could invite all the people that helped us during our journey," suggested Yellow. "I don't know Yels, that's A LOT of people," said Red. "Ohohoho! No need to worry dear friend of mine!" said Blue with her hand to her O-shaped mouth, "good Ol' Blue here's got it _all _under control." "Thanks so much Blue! I knew I could count on you," said Yellow. "No probs!"

-ding dong- "I'll get it," said Blue.

Green ringed the doorbell and was standing outside for a couple of seconds until the door opened only to see the face of his doom and shine at the same time. Their relationship was a weird one to say the least… One moment, they'd be quarreling away. The next moment, they'd be perfectly fine. I guess you can say it was their way of showing affection. Not very affectionate, but knowing Green Oak, it was the best you could get. And Blue was fine with that. Well… as fine as she could be at least.

"Hey," he greeted. She smiled in response and grabbed his hand to drag him inside. "Look who's here," sang Blue. "Green! You're here!" said Yellow. "Hey Green," said Red. Green nodded in reply. Blue and Green joined them in the living room and sat themselves down onto the couch. "So what exactly have you planned for us to do?" asked Green as he looked at Blue. "Well… I thought we could go out and have lunch while we discuss wedding plans!" replied an excited Blue. Green groaned but agreed. Red suddenly jerked his head in Green's direction. "Green! Be my best man?" he asked. Green smirked, "Who else? You hurt me," mocked Green. Red laughed and clapped Green on the back. Blue had already agreed to be the maid of honor prior to Green's arrival.

With this established, the four friends made their way out to Viridian's shopping district where all the restaurants were…

A shadow shifted as they stepped out into the peaceful town of Viridian.

* * *

So the original dexholders are together again. What's going to happen on their trip to the paparazzi infested outside? Surely having the Kanto Champion and the Viridian Gym leader at one place was a reason for publicity.

Preview to Chapter 3 – Let the Games Begin: "NO, STOP! Blue!" yelled Green. But it was too late. She was gone, and he didn't know where.

R&R to keep me updated on your thoughts. Sorry for updating later than I said I would. I'll try better next time. Help me on ways to improve the plot. Cause tbh? I'm totally making this up as I go along. And though I have a fairly rough outline of how I want the story to be, nothing's permanent as of yet. So I really, really need your guys help. It would be much appreciated. It'd also be nice to incorporate the rest of the dexholders into the story. I just haven't figured out how as of yet.

Anyways... I'll try my best. I'm just glad that this chapter is about 800 words longer than the first one. When I compare my story to the other stories out there, I feel like I don't write enough in my chapters. It's more time consuming than I thought it would be. Writing fanfiction is hard! I've always read them, but I never really bothered to write one. Now I have a newfound respect for all writers out there. Hahaha!

Like... I'm constantly thinking on ways to make the story flow smoothly yet with an amusing twist to it. So this is what they call writer's block? Interesting... As for the emoticon faces, the one on the left is Red while the one on the right is Yellow (blushing face). Welps, time to go do my AP Chemistry… -sigh-


	3. Terrorific

Hello once again. Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! Hope you guys had a good one.

Here's chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way.**

* * *

**Green's POV**

Green couldn't help thinking that there was something wrong. Something didn't feel right. He followed behind Red and Yellow with Blue by his side literally clutched to his arm.

Maybe it was the shift in the trees from the wind blowing through the branches… Or maybe it was the eerie stillness of the town even though it was still sunny outside. Well whatever it was, Green felt it and he didn't like it. Green subconsciously reached for his poke ball. It was an ingrained habit of his to hold onto his poké ball whenever he felt uneasy. This was one of those times and he wasn't the only one that noticed it.

"Green? What's wrong?" whispered Blue. Judging from the worried look on her face, Green could tell that she noticed how stiff he was.

"It's nothing," he brushed off, "I was just thinking." In an effort to change the topic, Green began to strike up a conversation on how she's been. With this established, they continued to walk on behind the lovely couple.

**-Somewhere else-**

There was a rustle in the nearby shrubbery. A pair of eyes narrowed into slits as it stared into the distance.

Four figures. Each bundled in pairs.

Yet the line of focus wasn't on all three. The shadow growled softly. Its paws unsheathed themselves and scratched at the ground. Behind the shadow, another form appeared. This figure was tall and lean. The shape more humanoid than the smaller being on the ground.

If there was one thing to notice, it was the gleaming S-shaped letter on the chest of the human. The silver lettering glowed in the make-shift shadows that the forest offered. Viridian forest was known for its density and towering trees.

* * *

As the two duos made their way to the heart of town, they received many stares. Whispering broke out. "That's Kanto Champion Red!" whispered an excited boy to his mom. "Ooh, they are just adorable. I knew this would happen!" cooed an elderly lady who was watering her garden.

Just as they were nearing the market square, a small boy shyly made his way to Red's side. "Um… Mr. Champion, sir? May I have your autograph?" he asked timidly. Red looked down at his peer and smiled assuredly. "Sure!" he answered politely. Red kneeled down and took the notepad from the kid. "What's your name kid?" he asked.

"Ian! It's Ian," the kid, now known as Ian, replied. With a flourish and a click, Red returned the notepad to the bewildered child. "There you go Ian. It was nice meeting you," smiled Red ruffling the boy's hair. Ian thanked Red and sauntered off to his parents.

This seemed to have broken a nonexistent tension barrier. All of the sudden, many others were approaching the group asking Red, and sometimes even Green, for a copy of their signature. Reporters immediately zoomed in on the newly engaged couple and began to pester them for answers to their questions.

Blue laughed at all the commotion. "Wow, you two sure know how to attract the bees." They simply groaned in response. The group hurriedly made their way into one of the more cozy restaurants. It was a familiar café that the four friends often frequented.

"Hey Alfred," greeted Green, "table for four please, and will you keep them at bay?" Green pointed at the mob of people outside of the restaurant looking in through the glass. "Of course sir, it would be my pleasure," said Alfred, "oh, and might I say… Welcome back Master Red, it has been a while since your last visit. Congratulations on your engagement." Alfred gave a grandfatherly smile towards Yellow's direction and nodded at the group before making his way to the front of the restaurant to abate the crowd.

A waiter guided the group to a nice and quiet corner of the restaurant. It was a simple restaurant. Not too fancy yet not to simple. The food was a decent variety of Central European and Mediterranean. They situated themselves in the booth and began to browse the menu.

"So I was thinking…," started Blue. "How about this? I'll ask Crystal for help with the wedding invitations. She's great at Pokémon catching. I'm sure she'd be able to catch a whole school of Luvdisc. I can send everyone pokémail. It'd be so cute!" gushed Blue. "That's sounds like a great idea," said an elated Yellow.

The conversation went between the two ladies as Green and Red offered their input when asked. To be honest, they were only here for the food but they'd never tell them that. Red leaned over and quietly asked Green, "do you even know what they're talking about?" Green shrugged, "something about cream-colored lace on the edge of a dress and pedicures at some place down in Vermillion." Red raised a brow.

It was all quite platonic. Blue and Yellow chatted away until the waiter arrived to take their order, which resulted in a momentary pause to their heated discussion. The only other time they really stopped was when the food arrived and when they took bites out of it. Besides that, the afternoon lunch continued on in a similar fashion…

"Ahh~ That was good!" sighed Blue. "You guys are crazy," muttered Green. "I'm never getting married," said Green. Blue huffed at this and poked his side. "Hey!" he shouted. "Gosh! It wasn't _that _bad," she giggled and skipped off. "Oooh! Let's go shopping. There's this thing I saw in the store window on the way here!" said Blue. The two guys inwardly sighed as Yellow agreed whole-heartedly. The two men followed behind the girls as they made their way to the various shops in Viridian. Somewhere along the way you could swear that the words '_Pesky Woman' _were uttered in a whisper.

* * *

By the time the group had finished, it was already evening. The outside was fairly dim with the only light coming from the streetlight and the last rays of the setting sun. The stars could already be seen twinkling to the east. The group made their way outside of the store. Both Red and Green had massive amounts of bags in their possession whilst Blue and Yellow had but one very small bag each.

"Well I guess it's time to say good bye," said Blue. "Yeah, it was fun today," said Yellow. "See you tomorrow?" she asked. Blue nodded and said that she'd definitely be over to begin the wedding plans. The two couples parted ways, one in the direction of the cozy house and the other towards the Viridian Gym.

"Hey Green?" started Blue. "Hm?" he responded simply. "I'm happy for them," she smiled. "Yeah, me too," he replied. A comfortable silence settled upon them until Blue chose to break it again. "Will we ever be like that?" whispered Blue wistfully.

Green stared at her in shock, "Wait what?" "I was just thinking… We've been together for a while now… And well… Y'know..." she discontinued her line of thought. Green stared in bewilderment. After realizing that she was waiting for a response, he stammered, "Oh… well… um… I… uh…" He just couldn't seem to form any comprehensible sentence. Blue took this as a negative, "It's fine. I understand." She brushed past him towards the gym. "No..." started Green who stared at her retreating back. "No wait!" he exclaimed. Blue continued on as if in a trance.

All of a sudden, a lithe form dashed out and tackled Blue to the ground. "Blue!" Green yelled. Blue

was struggling against her attacker on the ground. Green reached into his belt to grab a poké ball. "Come on out, Ninetales!" The multiple-tailed fox emerged from the red and white metallic orb. However as soon as the majestic golden Pokémon touched the ground, it was engulfed in a flurry of white, hot flames. Ninetales howled in annoyance and pain. A figure appeared on a Salamence.

It was a tall man with a hood to shadow his face and hide it from view. A silver 'S' shined from his shirt. "Absol, use Psychic," said the man. Green ordered Ninetales to tackle Absol off of Blue but Absol was too quick. It used psychic and lifted Blue off the ground and leapt on top of Salamence, bringing the suspended and immobile girl along with it. "Blue!" shouted Green in horror. Blue stared on helplessly through Absol's psychic prison. Yet her eyes showed her worry.

"Ninetales use agility and get Blue down from there, then use flamethrower at Salamence." The figure merely ordered another Psychic but this time the Absol immobilized Green and Ninetales. The Salamence began to flap its great wings and took to the sky. The wind ripples crashed into Green and caused him to shield his eyes from the miniature dust storm. The figure stared down at Green and they made eye contact. Emerald met silver. The Salamence started gaining altitude until it was towering the trees of the Viridian forest. "NO, STOP! Blue!" yelled Green. But it was too late. She was gone, and he didn't know where.

Quickly, Green called back Ninetales and summoned Pidgeot. "Pidgeot follow them!" he ordered. The Pidgeot leaned down so Green could hop on. It let out a shrill caw and with a mighty flap of its long wings it took to the air. The Salamence was a good distance away by now. They gave chase until they felt a strong mental force blocking them from going any further.

It was the Absol. How it was strong enough to perform a large scale Psychic attack from such a distance, Green didn't know. But it did, and they were soon hurtling quickly to the ground. Green fell off of Pidgeot's back. Pidgeot cawed frantically to try to catch its trainer. The ground neared and Green prepared himself for a painful impact. But just as the ground was a few yards away, Pidgeot managed to regain control of its flight muscles again and swooped down and caught its trainer with the tips of its claws. _Ouch. _That would leave a scar. The sudden catch caused Pidgeot to accidently tear through Green's shirt leaving a nice long, yet shallow, scratch from shoulder to mid back.

It stung in the cool night air and Green grimaced when he saw a few specks of blood on his shirt. But he didn't care. He was going to get Blue back no matter what. _Don't worry Blue I'll find you…_

* * *

So I wonder what the letter 'S' on the guy's shirt stands for. Another new evil syndicate? And why did they take Blue anyways? How was Absol so strong? And what lengths will Green do to get her back?

Thanks for reading. R&R to keep me updated on your thoughts. I hurried to get this done on Valentine's Day so I apologize if it isn't very grammatically correct. Wish I could write more but I can't. I've got other stuff to do. It was fun writing this though. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. No promises. But I'll try.

Hopefully the rate I'm updating at isn't too slow. Also, I'd be very grateful if you'd leave a review on what you think should happen in the plot. It'll help me continue writing this story. Since I'm completely making this up as I go… Well some of it at least.

-Caelestin


End file.
